A services gateway may be configured to enforce many different policies. The policies may include different authentication types, authorization rules, throttling rules, and/or and traffic swimlanes. The policies enforced for a given request received at the services gateway may be controlled by a service configuration stored within a services registry. In other words, the services gateway enforces policies based on data of the services registry. The lookup of this data, as a policy enforcement mechanism, may be slow and subject to increasing delay as the number of policies enforced on the services gateway increases.